


Summer of Reget

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New York City, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Perfect girl next door. The stereotype Elizabeth Cooper has been branded with since birth. Yet she wants to rebrand herself. She wants to discover herself. But what happens when she doesn't want to disrespect her mother? What happens when it's a summer of change and maybe regrets. -This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

______  
Summer of Reget.  
______

Elizabeth Cooper is branded with the perfect girl next door. Ask anyone in Riverdale what's the first thing they think off when it comes go the blonde goddess it was perfect. 

A grades.

The perfect flyer.

The head editor of the blue and gold.

Perfect waitress.

Perfect volunteer.

She was going away to college after summer and Betty Cooper wanted to rebrand herself. 

More like rediscover herself. 

Betty felt like she can't do that without disrespecting her parents and them finding out. She wanted to find who Betty Cooper was and not Elizabeth Cooper.

Wanting to break that perfect label her best friend decided to show her the true New York so she was prepared for her New York college experience.

Veronica Lodge is a true New Yorker. She wanted to show her friends the New York life she had before her small town life. Sp with months of nagging Alice Cooper and sucking up to her it was a go.

The girls were sat in the car of Archie. Betty,Veronica and Kevin were discussing the wrath of Alice.

Betty couldn’t wait to live the way she wanted to. This summer was just the start of that. With all the excitement came nerves. She didn’t want to mess up with anything and her mom find out. That was the scary part of it.

"B I am going to set you up with my ex of a hottie."Archie glared jealously.“He was pretty hot.”

"One more world about him and we are arguing." He snapped upset.

“Calm down Archie.”

"Baby he is a city guy and I am a townie! What if he wants you back?" Archie whispered.

"I'll always be here for you Arch." Kevin flirted.

“Kevin shut up.” Veronica said. “Archie there’s no such thing as a city guy versus a guy from a small town. Stop saying that it’s annoying. You’re both people. Plus he’s not even from the city.”

"I'm jealous."

“Well stop. You know I love you.”

Archie nodded.

"Tell me about him." Betty smiled excitedly.

"What about the gay scene?"

"Kev it's off the chain and B he is hot. You would drool." She teased.

“Do you have a picture?”

"You have to wait and see." Veronica teased.

Betty groaned at her.

"This will be exciting. V hates letting go of control." Kevin playfully nudged her.

“Yeah.”

Betty rolled her eyes. She decided to deep dive on Veronica's Instagram. She found a picture of her ex. Betty smiled at how attractive he was. She decided to message him.

B: hey

J: hey

B:I'm V's friend

J: oh cool

B: she might have told you about me. She probably said the blonde with the killer legs :)  
B: or the nerdy blonde.

J: she didn't mention anyone to me 

B: oh sorry I feel like a fool now

J: no it’s okay

B: well hi I'm Betty. The stranger your meant to get food with tonight with V.

She sent him a photo of her she took this morning.

J: I’m Jughead.

B: a sexy name.

J: it’s a nickname

B: do I get to know your real name? I'll tell you mine.

J: well obviously your real name is Elizabeth. What else would betty be a nickname for?

B: Bethany.

J: touché

B: but kind of sexy

J: your name is Elizabeth though, right?

B: you must be a mind reader.

J: well it’s still kind of obvious.

B: you know mine what's yours?

J: that’s a secret.

B: I like secrets :)

J: I’m not telling you.

B: well tell me something else about you. All I know from V is that your hot and you dated to piss her parents off. You are hot.

J: I’m a voice actor.

B: let me hear?  
B: anything I would know too?

J: oh no definitely not.

B: aww are you shy? A cute shy baby?

J: I haven’t had many projects yet

B: so tell me. I'm a completely judge less person. (Most times.) ;)

J: I’m not in anything popular.

B: I don't like popular

B: but we've just pulled into a diner in New York. I guess I'll see you inside handsome

J: okay

Veronica was so excited. She practically ran inside to see her old friends. The rest of her friends nervously walking her. Archie tried to stay by her side.

"Guys!" She squealed hugging them.

“Hey V!”

"Toni! Jug! Fangs! Pea!"

“How are you?”

"Amazing meet my handsome boyfriend." Veronica kissed Archie passionately. 

"And her friends." Kevin said.

Betty waved softly at Jughead pulling her hair down. Jughead waved back. She blushed softly.

“Nice to meet you guys.” Archie said.

"You too." Jughead smiled. "Glad V found someone that can keep up to her. She is a wild one." He teased.

Betty bit her lip listening to his sweet smooth deep voice. Veronica laughed as Archie glared at him."Hey man I'm joking. I much rather perfect blondes. It's a Hitchcock thing." Archie didn’t say anything.

"Plus we didn't even date. We said that to piss Hiram off." Jughead told them.

Betty walked over to him. "Your voice is like butter." She flirted. He just laughed softly. "Its sexy." Betty shrugged sitting down. 

"B this is Jug. The guy I told you about. Jug remember that blonde I was telling you about."

"The whiney bitch one?"

"No that's her mother. Anyway this is Betty. She is Veronica Lodge approved for any one of you four."

Jughead nodded.

"She needs to loosen up." Veronica hinted.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely. She is little Miss Perfect. We need to corrupt her without her thinking about her mother." Kevin added.

Jughead smirked. "I'm not perfect. I'm just me." She folded her arms.

"She hates letting things go so I didn't tell her your name or anything just that you were good looking for her standards."

"I hate to burst your bubble but that princess took control to her own hands and messaged me on the drive up." Jughead winked at her.

“Really?” 

“Yep.”

Betty looked away like nothing happened. Jughead just smirked at her."I don't know what your talking about." Betty shrugged.

"Fine shall I check your phone?" She teased leaning over to grab it.

“V stop.”

"And what did you two talk about?" Veronica sat on Archie's lap.

Betty rolled her eyes.

"Jug?"

"She is a pretty rubbish flirt." Jughead teased."I think I need to train her." Betty rolled her eyes again. "Don't like that baby doll?"

She didn’t say anything. Jughead smirked as he pulled his arm around her. She just looked at him.

"Cat got your tongue now?" He winked.

“Stop.”

"Why? You love it." Jughead teased.

“B I forgot to tell you, Jughead is a massive flirt.”

"You think you should have mentioned that earlier? You know I hate when Reggie constantly flirts with me." She glared. 

"Fiesty." Jughead whispered in her ear.

“Well I’m sure you like it now.” Veronica smirked.

Betty flipped Veronica off. 

"Can we order now. I need something greasy?" She sighed.

"A women after my own heart." He teased.

Betty rolled her eyes as she headed to order. She must admit he was charming so this was going to be hard. She came back and sat down. Jughead made sure to sit next to her. He wanted to tease her. Get on her nerves. Betty was trying to ignore him. 

In process of trying to ignore him he kept stealing her fries. She just rolled her eyes.

"You know princess it's kind of sexy when you roll your eyes like that. It looks like your having a orgasm."

“Stop.” Jughead smirked at her. "Your so innocent."

“No I’m not.”

"Have you ever smoked?" Jughead questioned.

“No and I don’t want to. It’s disgusting.” 

“Understandable. Drank alcohol?”

"Yes." She lied.

"You lair." He teased.

"Kissed a guy."

Betty stayed quit.

“You’ve never even kissed someone? How old are you?”

"18. I'm heading to NYU this semester for college." She whispered.

“Ah, so you’re a freshman. But still most people have done a lot more than kiss someone at that age.”

"My mother is stricked. She hates me doing anything. She had the whole town monitoring me." Betty said.

“It’s not hard to do things without parents knowing.”

"I know but my mother is unbearable. So it's my time here to do what I want and get fucked." Betty glared at him. Jughead smirked. "What?" She folded her arms.

“Nothing.”

Betty just glared and pouted. She didn't realise she was pouting. Fron that moment on they all just ate their food. It began to get late when Veronica, Archie and Kevin wanted to head back. Jughead was going out to a bar with Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs.

"Can I come?" Betty asked.

“Do you have a fake ID?”

Betty looked in her purse. Polly her sister made her one. She handed it to him.

"Is this okay?"

“Yep. Looks real. Come on.”

Betty smiled happily. 

"You sure B?" Kev asked.

"You told me to let loose."

“And you want to go get drunk at a bar underage?”

"Well we'll be doing it in college. Plus I know my limits. You drank at high school parties." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"I'll see you later. Kev I'll get some hot guys number for you." Betty ran to catch up to them.

They watched as Betty drove off with Jughead. She took her jumper off to reveal a bralette to make her look more ready for a bar.

"Should I be nervous?" She asked him. Jughead shrugged."Do I look okay?" Betty pushed her boobs together to make them look bigger.

“Yep.”

"What no flirty comment?" She teased.

“Nope.”

"Wow cat got your tongue." Betty winked.

“Nope.”

"Maybe I should check?" She shrugged.

Jughead gave her a confused look. "Explain?" He prompted.

"I don't know that was weird." Betty shrugged.

"You know I did like flirty Betty until she his behind her walls again."

“I’m not-“ 

“You are.” Jughead said. “Now tell me what you were saying.”

"That I should find out if the cat has your tongue with mine." Betty mumbled.

Jughead smirked as she just blushed looking at him. “Then what’s stopping you?”

"Well your driving." Betty cockily said.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty leaned over and stopped the car. Luckily they had got to the bar. She leaned up to him. Betty was inches away from his face when his friends banged on the window. They pulled apart and got out of the car. Betty just sighed softly she really wanted to kiss him.

They headed into the bar. They got in easily. Jughead headed to the bar as he got her a beer. He couldn't wait to see her face. They all sat at a table as Betty took a sip but spat it out all over herself. Jughead laughed softly.

"That is vile." She gagged."You can have that back." Betty was rubbing her tongue.

“I’ll get you something you might like.”

"Thank you. But now I'm not kissing you. You'll taste like ass."

Jughead rolled his eyes. He walked away to get her something sweeter. He got her a fruity cocktail. Betty smiled at it as she slipped it in delight.

“Is it good?”

"Taste like juice." She smiled. Jughead smiled faintly. "So how was dating Veronica. The queen bee."

“We didn’t actually date. We were just sleeping together.”

"Well I didn't need to know about the sex. I know her moan because those fuckers are at it like rabbits." Betty said. Jughead laughed softly. "I'm being serious. I can mimic it watch." Betty gave a demonstration like a real life moan. It was uncanny how it sounded like Veronica.

“That’s accurate.”

"I know. Good for a virgin right?" She whispered in his ear. Jughead just sipped his drink. "How can you drink that?"

“It’s good.”

"Its nasty." Betty put her hand on his leg. “I like it.”

"I guessed. Come dance with me." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty shot up like a rocket as she held his hand. She started to dance to spinning and bopping her hips. Jughead danced with her. She pulled him closer to her as she began grinding on him. He moved with her.

"I thought maybe a guy like you doesn't dance." She giggled.

“Depends on the night I guess.”

"Or the girl?" Betty tried flirting.

“Maybe.”

"So what flavour tonight? I know your type."

Jughead shrugged.

Betty just smiled as she span around. He smiled at her. She continued to spin and spin until she fell in his arms. He laughed softly. Betty looked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe you can change my mind about flirts." She winked.

“Yeah? You like my flirting?”

"Maybe." Betty smiled.

Jughead smirked. Betty continued to dance with him. 

This was the start of the new Cooper. This was began of her finding who Betty Cooper is.

The best thing about it no Alice Cooper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collab with the amazing @kisvids

The following day Betty woke up to a hang over. Veronica was waking them all up to go to a beach an hour away. 

Betty reluctantly got up she would sleep in the back. She just wanted a relaxing day. As she pulled her sunglasses down Jughead knocked on the door.

"Fucker!" Betty groaned.

“You okay?”

"Don't scare me like that." She pouted.

“Sorry.”

"Come on before Arch goes mad for not setting off on time."

Jughead nodded. He climbed in. His friends would meet them there. Betty pulled the blanket over her head in the car as she leaned her head on him. 

“Bad hangover?”

"Yeah."

“It gets easier the more often you drink.”

"I'm never drinking again." Betty looked at him.

“Why not? You had fun.”

"Yes but I don't need to drink for a good time." She whispered giving him some of her blanket."Now shush and sleep." Jughead just rolled his eyes. "Stop that." Betty mumbled. Her eyes were closed but she could tell he was rolling her eyes.

Jughead just laughed.

Betty just held him as Kevin put the radio.

"Kev!"

"Put head phones!" He shouted back.

"Fine!" Betty pulled her air pods in. Jughead just laughed. Betty punched him for laughing at her."Laugh at me again I will punch you in the balls." She mumbled. 

Jughead bit back a laugh. She hit him in his bollock with her eyes close. He rolled his eyes as he held her hands.

“B, be nice.” Veronica said.

"Nope. Jug can handle it. He's a big boy, right Juggie?" 

"Juggie?" Jughead smiled. 

She just shrugged. 

Jughead didn’t say anything. She pulled the blanket back over her as she leaned up to his lips. He looked at her. 

"I'm not innocent." Betty kissed him softly.

Jughead kissed her back. She smiled into the kiss. No one knew they were kissing. He deepened it slightly. She was trying not to moan.

"Wow." She whispered. Jughead smirked at her. She kissed him again. "Now stop being a dick."

“Make me.” He bit her lip.

Betty smirked pulling on his hair as she kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She pulled away smiling.

"Now will you stop being a dick? I don't properly know you and your irritatingly gorgeous."

“Nope.”

Betty groaned falling asleep on his shoulder. He just smiled as e held her whilst she slept. The ride wasn't that bad as he read his book. They soon got there.

Veronica woke Betty up excitedly. She woke up in a mood but followed him. She knew something had happened last night. They all walked down to the beach. Jughead ran over to his friends.

"What happened?" Veronica asked.

“What do you mean?”

"Jughead had his I just pulled a women smirk on his face on. "She explained.

“Nothing happened.”

"Okay." Veronica skepticallyy headed to Archie.

Betty followed behind. Sweet Pea pickled her up and ran her into the sea. He had a crush on her too. He would see her on Veronica's socials.

“Stop!” She yelled.

"Not a chance sexy." He dunked her into the sea with him.

Betty pulled away from him upset. "Oh come on Betty." Sweet Pea said.

Betty stormed off to the rock at the other side of the beach. She pulled her note book out and began to write her poetry. She was hung over and pissed off now. Jughead decided to sit with her.

“You okay?”

"Pea picked me up and carried me into the water. I told him to stop and he didn't. I'm too hungover for his bullshit." She ranted."Fucking prick."

“I saw.”

"Did I give off the wrong impression to him? Should I snog your face off now? I don't know. I'm finding myself and I know I love poetry and art." Betty ranted.

“He just wants to fuck any girl that even looks at him.”

"Its annoying." She moved next to him.

“I know.”

Betty smiled at him. "So we kissed."

“Yep.”

"I want to get to know you. How about 2 truths and a lie? Our friends are pretty busy."

“I don’t like playing games like that.” Betty looked at him. "Well lets get to know one another." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"How old are you?"

“21.”

Betty bit her lip. An older guy fuck that was not to her. Jughead didn’t say anything.

"And you've finished college?" She added.

“No. I have two more years.” Betty smiled brightly. "I'll see you then."

“Yep.”

"I'm taking the history of art and art. I had to secretly change it over from journalism though. I can incorporate my poetry and mu art all in one." Betty told him. Jughead nodded. "So any siblings?"

“I have a little sister. She’s in high school.”

"Aww that's so cute. I'm the youngest." Betty moved to hold his hand.

Jughead nodded.

"Tell me something interesting about voice actor Jones. Would you ever want to write your own thriller pod cast?" She wondered.

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “I prefer work in film.”

"Isn't LA a better place than?" Betty teased.

“You know New York is filled with celebrities and so many films are made there, right?”

"You got me there." She smiled. "I want my work in the Met someday."

“Cool.”

"Maybe I'll sketch you but I'll fill it in with a poem I'll write about you. The bad boy with a kind soul. A tale as old as time." Betty flirted.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Why so quiet? Do I have to check for your tongue?"

“Maybe.”

Betty moved closer towards him. "What about now?" She rested her hands on his thigh."Does the doctor still need to come?"

“Nope.”

"But Doctor Cooper is a good doctor." Betty flirted more."I might be able to find your tongue... okay that was stupid let me kiss you."

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty smiled deepening the kiss. She moved herself on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her holding her. They just kissed heatedly. Air came over the need for a kiss as they pulled apart.

"Can I sit on your lap?" She whispered.

“Yeah.”

Betty smiled as she stayed on his lap. She pulled her note book out as she began to sketch. Jughead just kissed her neck. 

"Will we get our friends staring?" She moaned her own moan.

“No.”

Betty nodded before sweetly kissing him. She then began to sketch more. Jughead smiled at her.

"So Miss Betts what are you sketching? How did you pick up art?"

"When I got my heart broken."

Jughead nodded.

"Its pretty funny now I guess." Betty shrugged.

“What happened?”

"He was using me. His name was Chuck. He and the team had this points book. Get a girl score with them score points. He gave me a sticky maple. Made it looked like we made out and put a sticky maple sticker on me and made up like I was dirty slut. That's why my mother kept a tabs on me. I kind of liked him." She looked at him.

“That sucks.”

Betty cupped his face. "Do you know what's worse? She actually took me to the doctor's to see if I was still a virgin." She turned back to her sketching.

"Well your stunning. She had no right." He told her.

“Thanks Jug.”

"So how is it being friends with Ronnie?" Jughead asked.

"Honestly a nightmare in a dress and pearl's." Betty joked.

"And your jumpers and ponytails."

“Shush.”

Jughead just smiled faintly. "Then your sarcasm and leather." Betty shrugged. He just smiled. "With a killer smile. Can I hear you act?"

Jughead got out his phone to show her a short film he was the narrator for. She sat and watched it in awe. Jughead just smiled at her.

"I would fuck your character." Betty teased. Jughead just laughed. "You could write your own script. Based in Paris a struggling artist and a person in the mafia. I mean just ask Hiram."

“Maybe someday I’ll write my own work.” He told her.

"I'll be your biggest fan." Betty pulled out her fan too. 

Jughead laughed at her. "That is so cheesy. I think I like this Betty. She likes to crack a joke." Betty just smiled. "So your moving in dorms?"

"No. I get my things on sunday. I still can't believe me Kev and the love birds are sharing an apartment. Hiram is paying for it."

“I share an apartment with Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs.”

"Let me guess you don't get any sleep because of Pea?" She asked.

“Pretty much.”

Betty giggled softly. "How do you know?" Jughead gave her a confused look."I mean how do you know if you want to be with someone like that?"

Jughead just shrugged. Betty just smiled at him as Veronica came over.

“Hey B.”

"Hey V. This is a nice beach." She smiled.

"Yep and you have nice red lips." Veronica looked at Jughead. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Be good to her Jones."

“There’s nothing going on.”

"He's right V. He's just showing me around the city." Betty smiled.

“Yep.” Jughead agreed.

"So where are you going next?" Veronica asked.

Betty looked at Jughead."Well what do you want to see?" He asked her.

"Well your body for a start but I want to see the parts of New York no one knows about." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"Well I'll leave you two alone."

"Juggie come in the water?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

She stood up from his lap as she walked to the water. Stepping into the water it was freezing. Jughead picked her up. Betty squealed giggling. He smiled at her as he carried her out farther.

"So do you do this for all your flavours of the week?" She teased.

“Nope.”

"So vanilla is your favourite." Betty wrapped her arms around him. He shrugged. "My flirting is bad isn't it?"

“You don’t need to flirt with me. Just talk to me. I like you regardless.”

Betty smiled at him. "Well I like reading what's your favourite book?" She asked.

“In cold blood.”

"Imagination, of course, can open any door - turn the key and let terror walk right in." Betty quoted. Jughead just smiled."I like in beloved and five feet apart."

“Cool.”

"We should go to a book store." Her eyes lit up.

“There’s some good ones around campus.”

"Show me the best Jones." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled. "Ooh and coffee."

He just smiled faintly. "You don't like smiling do you?" She kissed his smile.

“Not really.”

"Why?" Betty wondered.

“I’m just not that happy of a guy.” He shrugged.

"Well lets change that." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back.

It was a sweet kiss. One of the sweetest Jughead might have ever felt.

This was only just the beginning of summer. They had all of summer and perhaps the rest of their lives to get to know one another.

This was start of someone magical maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the talented @kisvids

Moving into an apartment is hard work but a week from their beach day they were now fully moved in. Betty had been exploring the city by herself as Jughead been working. 

Betty and Kevin spent a few days together. It was currently sunday as they were doing face masks and reading their choice of text. Betty was nearly at the end of her book.

“So tell me about Jughead.” Kevin said.

"He's interesting. He's bringing me out my shell." Betty smiled.

“That’s great. He’s hot.”

"Tell me about it." She turned to Kevin marking her page.

“Have you kissed him?” Betty smirked nodding. “Is he a good kisser? I’m sure he is. He kisses a lot of girls.”

Betty just went quiet. She didn't like the idea of him kisser as other girls.

“B? Is he a good kisser?” Kevin repeated.

"The best." Betty said.

“Have you slept with him?”

"Not yet." She shrugged.

“Well you wanted to do something crazy. That would be the way to do it.”

"Yeah but we haven't seen one another since the beach." Betty said.

Kevin messaged Jughead to come around.

“Kev what are you doing?” 

“Inviting him over!”

"Kev! You fucker! I haven't ever masturbated so how can I fuck him." He sighed.

“Well he puts himself inside you.” Kevin teased. 

“You know what I mean! I have no idea what to do!”

"Well let's play strip poker when he's there with his friends." He smirked.

"I know I won't get out of this one so sure." She sighed.

“Great!” Betty just slumped on the sofa.“It’ll be fun!”

Betty rolled her eyes as their was a knock on the door. That couldn't be them. Could it? Kevin invited them in as it was them.

"Hey guys up for strip poker?" Kevin asked as they brought a new friend too.

“Sure.”

They all sat around as Betty dealt the cards. Luckily for her Hal taught her how to beat poker.

Jughead sat next to her."This wasn't your idea was it baby doll?" He smiled.

"No but Kev doesn't know I'm good at cards any card game."

“Well me too.” He smirked. Betty smirked back at him. "Game on." She winked as she passed the cards out.

Jughead smirked again.

The game started off and Betty held a strong front. Her and Jughead were the ones that hadn't even removed their socks off yet. 

Toni sat on Jughead’s lap. Betty just glared at her. She was mentally cursing herself from showing her jealousy. Jughead and Toni slept together sometimes. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm going out. Cher is in town she had arrived home from Paris." Betty told Kevin.

“You can’t just leave in the middle of the game.”

"Yes I can." Betty signaled Kevin to look at Jughead.

“You’re not leaving.”

Betty just glared at Kevin. "Fine but I'm getting the Vodka V bought with her fake ID."

“Okay.”

Betty took a swig of it. She decided to play dirty now. Kevin was right this was time to the reckless. She wanted to show Jughead what was right in front of him.

When she got back she sat in front of him and 'accidentally' lost around. She pulled her top off. She knew she wasn't wearing a bra. Jughead couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Betty smirked at him as Jughead looked her up and down.

She leant backwards as it pushed bet breasts forward. Jughead bit his lip. Betty knew she was doing something right. She lost another round so she stood up and shimmered out her cotton shorts that revealed a silky red thong.

Jughead lost and pulled off his shirt. He saw Betty glance at his abs and tattoos. She licked her lips. Jughead smirked at her.'It's on.' She mouthed. Jughead just bit his lip.

"We should all switch places."Betty hinted.

“Okay.”

Betty quickly moved to Jughead's lap as Toni stood up. Jughead looked at Betty with a smirk. "Shut it." She moved her hips on his lap. Jughead kissed her neck without anyone seeing. Betty moaned softly. Jughead smirked and continued to do it.

"Bathroom." She whispered in his ear.

Betty got up and headed there. Jughead waited a minute before following her. She was sat on the counter waiting for him. Jughead came in and looked at her.

"Lock it." She pouted. Jughead locked the door. She pulled him into her. "Now that was mean."

“What was?”

"Having Toni on your lap checking me out." Betty said.

“Jealous?” He smirked.

"Maybe."Betty leaned up to him. He smirked down at her."Fuck her last night?" Betty asked seriously.

“Would you be mad if I did?”

"Maybe." She whispered.

“Yeah? And why’s that?”

"Because I'm aloud to be jealous. I thought this bad boy thing was all an act." Betty folded her hands.

“I just am who I am.”

"Well fuck her then. I'm not going to get my heart hurt again. If it's truly you go fuck her all you want. Don't expect me to kiss your gorgeous,sweet but mostly plumped lips anymore." She glared at him.

“I’m not dating her or anything.”

"I don't care your fucking her. I'm not going through that again." Betty told him.

“Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that we were exclusive or whatever. We’re not even together!” He snapped.

"I'm sorry you made me have a fuckinng crush on you!"

“How was I supposed to know! You didn’t tell me anything!”

"Because I don't know what to fucking do with all these feelings!" Betty yelled at him.

“You be honest with me!”

"How could I tell you when you were at work! God your fucking perfect tattooed body. Your gorgeous blue eyes and your charm. Your so smart and that turns me on!" She walked closer to him.

Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her heatedly. Betty sank into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes to do so. He lifted her back up onto the counter as they kissed. It was a lustful kiss filled with moans. He kissed her neck.

"I need you but I am a virgin. Can I touch you?"

“We can do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

"I want to go in my room and experiment with you." She whispered.

“Okay.”

Betty held his hands guiding him to her room . They got in as Betty locked the door. She pulled her thong off staring at him. Jughead watched her.

"You kind of lead."

“Tell me what you want to experiment with.”

"I want to touch you and vise visa."Betty bit her lip.

“Okay.”

"I saw you looking in the living room." She smiled. "I liked it."

“Yeah?” He smirked.

"God yes." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. As they kissed Betty moved his hands to her pussy. "I'm ready. I'm more than ready." She moaned.

Jughead kissed her neck as he slowly slid two fingers into her. Betty stiffened up a little but relaxed a little after a moment. Jughead slowly started to move them. He felt her relax in front of him and smiled. Betty moaned softly as he found her clit in a matter of two minutes.

"Fuck baby." She moaned.

“You like that?”

"Yes. It feels good." Betty hummed in delight sucking a hickey to his neck. 

Jughead sped up slightly. He knew she was enjoying it as her moans were getting louder. He dropped down to his knees and lifted one of her legs over his shoulders. 

“Jug, what are you-“ 

He cut her off as his tongue touched her right where she wanted him. Betty moaned saying his name. This felt better than the last. Her senses were going insane. He moved his fingers and his mouth. It gave her so much pleasure she couldn’t believe this was happening.

"Juggie....jug....hmmm...fuck."

Jughead sped up. Betty didn't know what was happening. Jughead did her walls closed around his tongue as she came. Jughead pulled away and wiped his mouth with a smirk. Betty looked at him with hunger and want. Jughead kissed her softly.

"Thank you." Betty smiled. "Can you teach me how to make you feel good?"

Jughead nodded.

"Teach me Mr Jones. I love learning new skills and uping my grade." She smirked. 

Jughead looked at her. He was already semi erect now with her doing that he was fully erected. Jughead unbuttoned his pants and rugged them down. He was just in his underwear. Betty leaned her hand out and softly touched him through the material. Jughead pulled down his underwear.

"Teach me Mr Jones." She teased.

Betty held him with a firm grip. She was in awe at how long he was. Jughead wrapped his hand around hers.

"Is this right?"

Jughead nodded.

Betty knew she had a good gag reflex. She leaned down and this surprised Jughead when she began sucking him like a lollipop. Jughead groaned loudly. She sucked at him harder just teasing him. She was doing all the techniques she learnt. Jughead ran his hands through her hair. That encouraged Betty to tease him more.

“Fuck Betts.” He groaned.

She smiled going deeper. Jughead’s groans kept her going. Her mouth was getting tired though so she switched back to her hands. Jughead tried to pull away as he didn't want to cum on her hands but failed. She was glad he didn’t mind as his moans continued. 

He helped her clean her hands. Betty kissed him sweetly. "I want to do more of that." She smiled. Jughead kissed her again.

"They're all going to wonder."

“I’m sure they heard.”

Betty pouted at him. "Are you saying I'm loud?" She pulled her panties back up.

“You were pretty loud.”

"Well next time we would be alone." Betty kissed him before walking out.

Jughead watched her with a smirk. He got dressed again. Whilst Betty saw everyone staring at her. Kevin smirked at her as Betty pulled her shorts and top on. She sat back down.

"Its probably just a one time thing honey. Don't keep on to hope." Toni told her.

Betty just shrugged.

She knew that she did have a chance and that's all that mattered. Jughead came back out and sat down next to Betty. She smiled up at him. 

"Well anyone for a movie and pizza?" Veronica asked.

“Sure.”

Kevin set it up and changed it on to Hairspray. Everyone found a place either on the sofa or floor. Jughead was sitting on the couch and Betty went to sit on the floor but he pulled her onto his lap instead. Betty smiled at him wrapping her arms around him.

"I should warn you. We're singer's." Betty whispered in his ears.

"Kev is going to be a theater student. Me and V loves musicals and Arch got into Juliard for his music."

“Fuck no.” He sighed. 

Betty kissed him sweetly. "Here." She handed him her ear plugs.

“Thanks.”

"Its okay." She smiled as Toni glared at them.

They spent the rest of the night watching the movies. Betty and Jughead stayed on each other's laps. It's like the whole world around them just disappeared.

Betty felt a women. 

She had become a women today and with a man that truly shows he cares. 

Everything was coming up peachy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Betty was enjoying her summer vacation. She wanted to find a part time job in a art store. She was happily going to interviews on and off since he had gotten here.

Jughead had been messaging her non stop. They have been hanging out on the weekends together. 

It was Saturday night when Betty was getting dragged out to the clubs with her girls. Her cousin was now in the city so she couldn't refuse family.

Betty was at the club as she was messaging Jughead.

B: help me x

J: want me to come?

B: come save me and take me to the movies or make some art? Yes  
B: you could take me on that date I've been hinting at.

J: sure

B: I'll sneak out and wait for you.

Betty headed out unnoticed. She leaned on the wall as group of men smoked around her. They all were flirting with her. She saw Jughead walk over. She slipped away from them as the men turned to her. 

"Baby thank god your here. My mother messaged me. We need to head home. Something's happened to Avery." Betty told him.

"Aww come on sexy lady play with us."

"What happened to Avery?" Jughead asked. 

"She's in the hospital."

"Okay. Let's go." Betty rushed away with a sigh of relief. "You okay?"

"They were touching my arms and flirting. They were drunk. Thank you for playing along." She kissed him."Your a star."

"No problem Betts." Betty smiled at him. "You know if we can climb on a billboard and create art that would be fun."

"Let's do it. We need spray paint." He smiled.

"I have some." Betty smirked.

"Then let's go."

Betty smiled as headed home to her room. She got everything they needed. She wanted to cover up a plane boared. They headed out to look for one they could get to. They found the perfect one as Betty's eyes lit up.

Betty had a vision she wanted it to be a statement piece. She went down the feminist route. Jughead helped her. He loved seeing her in her element.

"Is it looking good?" Betty asked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

Betty kissed him happily. "Good because it's done." She turned to look at it. "Now let's get out of here before the cops come." 

Jughead helped her down. Betty looked up and smiled proudly. "We're covered in paint Betts." Betty just kissed him. 

"Lets go to mine." 

"No Toni is there. She hates me and I have work tomorrow."

"So we cant hang out any more tonight?"

"Your coming to mine." Betty smiled.

"Okay."

"I want snuggles after the perfect date. Plus we'll be busy with college in s few more weeks. I won't be able to snuggle my... my bo- juggie." She headed into his car.

Jughead started up the car as he drove to her place. Luckily everyone out so they would be alone. They went to Betty's room. Betty pulled her dress off and exchanged it for his flannel. He kicked off his shoes and got into bed with her.

Betty straddled his lap happily."So Toni hates me because she says I'm your girlfriend." Betty smiled.

“She doesn’t hate you.”

"Tell that to the glares. I should set her up with my cousin." She suggested.

“Just because they both like women? You know that’s not how it works, right? You don’t just set two people up because they like the same gender. Toni doesn’t like being set up and she doesn’t want a relationship right now.” Jughead said.

"Neither does Cheryl. That's why its perfect and I know baby. Plus Cher keeps saying how Toni is fit."

“Toni doesn’t want a relationship.”

Betty pouted at him. "Fine but I'm an excellent match maker. I got Veronica and Archie together." She told him.

“Just let them find each other on their own.”

"Fine but you didn't deny that I was your girlfriend. Am I Jones? Have i tamed the bad boy?" Betty teased. Jughead shrugged. Betty playfully nudged him pouting."I want to hear it." She kissed him.

“Betty we just started whatever this is. I don’t know what to call you.”

"Okay. Just call me Betts then." Betty hugged him.

Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back snuggling into his side. Betty teased him rubbing him. He got hard she glanced at him as he nodded. She slowly worked him through. Betty wanted to pleasure him but she was getting tired. She brought to a quick realise before falling asleep on his chest. Jughead laughed softly and kissed her head. He fell asleep with her.

_____

The following morning Betty woke up to her alarm. She didn't want to wake Jughead so she left him a message.

\- Good morning baby. Coffee in the kitchen. I'm at work. I work sundays and mondays normally. That's when I'm not at college. But I picked up an extra shift today. Towels in the top draw for you. X -

Jughead woke up and read it with a smile. He decided to message her so she could see it on her break.

J: thank you gorgeous. You are a real one. Coffee is one way to my heart.

B: don't I know it.

Jughead decided to attempt to make her food a d drop it off for her. The attempt ended up burnt but he was going to show her he tried.

He headed to her work. He saw her helping an elderly woman with knitting stuff.

"Excuse me Madam I'm looking for paint." Jughead smiled once the elderly woman walked away.

“Jug!” She smiled.

"I brought dinner. I don't know if its edible." Jughead hugged her. Betty laughed softly. He showed her pouting.“It’s the thought that counts.” She kissed him.

"I've never done it for anyone before."

“It’s sweet.” She smiled. 

Jughead kissed her happily. She hugged him happily. She tried a bite of it but it wasn't edible. Betty swallowed it though for him.

“We could order pizza?” He sighed.

"I brought pasta. Let's share it." She giggled.

“Okay.”

"When's your birthday?" Betty wondered.

“October 2nd. I don’t celebrate it.”

"Yet I'm still going to get you personal cooking lessons with me for them."

Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty kissed him softly. "Thank you for the gesture. I'll return it."Jughead kissed her back.

"Did you see the note?"

“Yeah. I messaged you, remember?”

"Oh yeah. Sorry it's been busy." Betty yawned.

“It’s okay.”

"So your sister how is she?"

“I haven’t talked to her in awhile.” Betty snuggled into his side. "You should." She looked at him. "Send her a nice gift or something. She likes music right? A pink record."

“Yeah.”

"Send her that I have some she chan have a pink vinyl. Family is important baby." Betty kissed him.

“Okay.” Jughead smiled.

Betty smiled back hugging him softly. Jughead just smiled faintly. They just sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. It was a lovely surprise.

When she got home that night she had the girls in the kitchen with Keving wanting a girl talk. Jughead had gone home after their lunch date. They all sat down with wine to talk.

"So B, have you two?"

"Not yet." Betty smiled. "But has Cheryl found a lover?"

“Nope.”

"Remember no one is right for our resident maple queen." Kevin teased.

“She’s independent. Leave her be.” Veronica said.

"We know." Betty smiled.

“I heard Jughead ended things with Toni.” Veronica smirked at Betty. Betty's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" Her interests peaked up.

“Yep.”

"Why?" She bit her lip curiously.

“I guess he’s just interested in someone else.” Veronica gave her a knowing look.

"What's that look for?" Cheryl asked.

“B and Jug kind of have a thing.”

Cheryl was intrested now. "Perfect Cooper. My darling Cousin is finally letting loose under Alice's thumb."

“Yeah I guess.” Betty smiled.

"Good for you." Cheryl hugged her. "Now tell me about this hobo."

“Well he’s really hot... and sweet.”

Kevin looked at her. "Why the pause?"

“If I’m being honest he doesn’t really tell me much about himself.” She sighed.

"Then you need to dig deeper. Withhold sex until he opens up. Go to his in some sexy underwear and demand." 

"He'll be at your knees." Veronica smiled.

“Are you sure that will work? He might just get upset with me for pushing...”

"He probably will." Kevin said. "Fangs said he is a closed person. Just message him saying something kind."  
"Like what though? I don't know. I just want him to know that I won't judge him for what ever he's holding back." Betty sighed. 

"Then tell him exactly that." Cheryl smiled.

Betty nodded as she decided to message him.

B: baby you can open up to me. I want to know you. All the good and bad with no judgement.

J: thanks baby. Maybe some time.

Betty just sighed.

This would be their next chapter for them. This would be a hurdle to get over.

Would they be strong enough to get over it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

2 months later:

Everyone is back at college or either started college. Betty was in her creative swing and working. Jughead had been keeping himself to himself. 

Betty was getting frustrated with it. She wanted to know him. She didn't want to have sex with him until she knew who he was. 

Betty was happy that Jughead had called off things with Toni. She felt like this meant something.

They hadn't seen one another in two weeks as college have been taking over their lives. Betty was currently at work on a Sunday morning exhausted doing an essay.

Jughead was at home with his friends. They were talking to him about Betty. "So how are things with Betty?" 

"Good." He shrugged.

"Just good? It seems great because you stopped fucking me."

"We're good." Jughead repeated.

"Cherly says other wise."

"What does Cheryl know?"

"Well she is her cousin. Apparently Betty is worried that your not opening up to her but she doesn't want to push you." Toni shrugged.

Jughead just rolled his eyes.

"What it's true." Fangs added.

"There's nothing she needs to know about me."

"Well I think she just wants to get to know you Jug." Pea shrugged.

"She knows enough."

"Not enough. Cher said she won't fuck you till she knows more about you." Toni smirked.

"She know enough." Jughead said angrily.

"Well tell her that." They all told him.

Jughead got up to call her. Betty answered immediately. It was a quiet sunday at work so she could."You know enough about me so why do you keep pushing?" He said angrily.

"I...I haven't." Betty said confused.

"Toni told me that you told Cheryl you wouldn't sleep with me until I told you more about myself. I told you everything you need to know! The only things you don't know are extremely personal that I never tell anyone!"

"Stop yelling at me. I told Cher I didn't know if I was ready to have it with you yet. I get that there's personal shit you don't want me to know." Betty told him.

"Just stop pushing."

"I'm not pushing! When have I pushed you! Are you pushing me away! Fine push me away and fuck Toni! She what I fucking care." She snapped.

Jughead hung up on her angrily. Betty angrily put her phone away. Jughead just locked himself in his room. Toni headed to check on him. He was laying in bed upset. She knocked on the door as he ignored it.

"Jug?" She said. 

She got no response.

"I'm coming in. I don't want you in a bad head space." 

Toni kicked the door down as she laid down with him.

"I'm fine."

"Shut up." Toni said hugging him."Jug if you like her you should tell her. Now I'm with Cher so I don't care if you get another fuck buddy but if she care about her. Let her in."

"She knows enough."

"Okay. But if you two want to kiss and makeup. They're going out for her birthday next Saturday." Toni said.

Jughead didn't say anything

She just laid with him all night. Jughead just stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. She knew enough and that was okay for him. It just unsettled him how they ended the call. He just pushed that to the back of his mind.

_____

A few days later: 

It's been complete radio silence from each other. They both focused on work and college. They were so upset. Jughead was waiting for her to come to him if she even wanted to.

Betty was stubborn. She had walked to his place each night but didn't knock. She didn't know if he wanted her. 

This went on for the rest of the week. It was now Saturday and Betty's birthday. She had gotten up early to finally speak to him. She got there and Fangs let her in. Jughead was in the shower getting ready for work.

Betty knocked on the bathroom door. She heard the water shut off. "What?"

"I...I can come back." Betty sighed.

"Betty?"

"Yeah can I come in?" She asked.

Jughead wrapped a towel around himself and opened the door. Betty checked him out before she looked up at him. Yet she had lost all thought. He just looked at her.

"I...uh...sorry." She whispered."I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm so sorry. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry too."

"I over reacted." Betty held his hand."I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset." He said.

"Its okay." Betty leaned up and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. "Are you working tonight?"

"I get off at 5."

"I really don't want to go clubbing." She sighed.

"Then let me take you out for dinner."

"I'd like that. How fancy shall I get dressed up?"Betty asked.

"Casual." Jughead hugged her.

"Baby your wet."

"Sorry."

"Its okay I like you all wet." She teased. Jughead kissed her again. She kissed him back hugging him. "I guess that's our first argument." Betty whispered.

"Yeah."

"I hate it. We're stubborn."Jughead nodded."I'll see you tonight handsome." She kissed his cheek.

"See you."

"I lo...bye." Betty headed out as she stopped herself.

"Bye."

Betty blew him a kiss before she left. Jughead just smiled. He felt a little better seeing her again. He got ready for work feeling more at ease.

_____

The whole day at work he was thinking on what to do for her. He was going to drive them up to the beach and have a picnic on the beach. He was picking Betty up whilst everyone is getting ready. 

"Seriously B your not coming?"

"Veronica, Juggie is taking me on a trip." Betty smiled.

"You made up?"

"I think so. Its only been a couple of months. 3 coming up 4 but I like him. I'm not going to tell you or Cher anything else. Especially Cher if you'll run your mouth of to Toni." She said pulling on her demin jacket.

"Well that's good you two are doing well."

"Well I can properly tell tonight." Betty smiled. "He'll be here in five."

"Do you need any condoms just in case?" Veronica teased.

"No." Betty shrugged.

"I thought getting laid was part of your crazy summer?"

"Summer is over. College has began but it's still on the my mind. I just don't want to mess it up." She said.

"You know B, your first time is always the most forgettable. Mine was terrible. Just get it over with. It's never good until your third or fourth time."

Betty just nodded. "I don't want to force it."

"When you're in the moment things just happen. Don't overthink it."

Betty nodded before leaving it. She headed out. Jughead was waiting with some flowers and her present. She smiled and ran up to him. He held her tightly kissing her head. She hugged him happily.

"Where are we going?" Betty asked.

"The beach."

Betty's eyes lit up before they got to the car. Jughead drove them there as Betty did some work on her phone. She had so much work to do for class. They drove in silence as she worked. She felt bad but every so often she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for this." Betty kissed him. "I hate arguing with you."

“Of course. Happy birthday.”

"Thank you. 19 I'm catching up to my old man." Betty teased. Jughead laughed softly. "I'll be as old as you soon." She kissed his cheek.

"That's mean. I'm young still." 

"I know. I hated not speaking to you most days. Is that normal?" Betty wondered as he pulled into the beach.

“I hated it too.”

"It felt unnatural." She touched his thigh. He just smiled faintly.

They headed out to the beach as Jughead showed her the picnic set up. Betty smiled excitedly. She kissed him passionately trying to get laid tonight. Jughead kissed her back. He then sat down handing her a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

“Thank you.”

"Its your birthday don't thank me." Betty moved to sit in his lap. Jughead kissed her cheek."You know Juggie I want to tell you something." She whispered.

“What?”

"I don't have the perfect family life. My sister got pregnant at 16. We both got committed to the sisters." Jughead looked at her confused. "Its a place where teens go. They get committed for anything and they say their helping but it's like a abuse "

Jughead nodded.

"They pinned us down in belts and forced us to try out new drugs they were developing."

Jughead nodded again. 

"I just wanted to tell you something extremely personal because I want you." She shrugged.

“You didn’t have to tell me anything.”

"I know but you said I was being pushy. This was my apology." Betty told him.

“You didn’t have to.”

"I wanted too. I know were...I don't know what we are but what I know. I know is that you've let me be my true self and i am so thankful." She smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"So what ever happens between us I don't care. You'll always be my first." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She gently pushed him back kissing him as she slipped her hand in his pants. “Betts what are you doing?”

"I want you." Betty smiled.

“Are you sure?”

"Yes."

Jughead kissed her heatedly. She kissed him back moaning softly. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty prepared for this so she wore no panties beneath her skirt.

He kissed her neck. She hummed in delight as she sneakily pulled his pants down. They were on the beach so they had to be careful.

“I don’t have a condom.” He sighed.

"V forced me to take one." Betty pulled it out her pocket.

Jughead reconnected their kiss. As they kissed Betty placed it on him. She had plenty experience with that side if it from health class.

"This is really happening." Betty smiled.

“Are you sure you want to?”

"I want you." She kissed him.

Jughead nodded as he flipped them over. Betty gave him a nod as he slid inside her. She hissed at the pain. It was so painful.

"This shit hurts." She teared.

“We can stop?”

"No." Betty moved as it began to feel less pain.

“I’ll go slow.”

"Thank you." She kissed him.

Jughead began slowly. Betty just gripped the sand. All she could do was focus on the pain. It felt slightly good.

"Hey look at me gorgeous." Jughead whispered. Betty looked up at him. "You're getting in your head. You are stunning and feel amazing."

Betty smiled as she began to feel more pleasure with slight uncomfort. He reached in between them to touch her so he could make her feel more comfortable and pleasured. Betty moaned softly as she began moving with him. Jughead kissed her softly. She smiled happily as she was close.

Jughead wanted her to orgasm first. He just wanted to make sure she enjoyed it too. Betty's moans began to get louder five minutes later. She couldn't control herself. She felt so much pleasure as her walls closed around him. Jughead groaned as he came unexpectedly.

"Wow." Betty smiled."Thank you." She added with a kiss.

Jughead gently pulled out from her. 

"Are you hurt?"

"Nope. Just sore." She smiled snuggling into his side. Jughead held her as they laid a sweaty mess beneath the stares.

They had finally came together.

If you asked Betty how she imagined it the way it happened wouldn't have been the way she expected it.

Yet life works in mysterious ways. 

Maybe just she likes the mystery of life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A few months passed and each time they had sex it got easier. Betty began to enjoy sex. They became into the new year shortly after that.

___

January:

January was a slow month for them. They got to spend more time with one another. They had gotten into a routine where they were either at each others places. They would complete their work with laying or near one another.

_____

March:

Betty loved late night walks with Jughead. They would start off saying if would be around the block but it always ended up longer.

____

June: 

Betty didn't see Jughead alot that month. He had exams almost everyday. Yet Betty made the weekends last with him. 

Jughead savioured those sweet moments between the two. It didn't dawn on him that he graduates in the next school year. So saving each moments they did. Jughead didn't know what would happen after he had left.

____

September came and it was the new college year. Jughead was in his last college year and Betty in his second. The last year they have been spending so much time together. They spent all the holidays together and Jughead kind of liked it. 

They never admitted what they were. That was on his part. He was hoping to make it official soon. He was graduating this year and they've already been technically dating a year.

They never made it official between them. Jughead always got scared when Betty wanted to talk about what they were. He could tell Betty would always get a little upset. Sometimes she felt as if they were using one another. He was surprising her tonight and asking her.

Jughead knew she was in the art studio today. She was working on a project. He was heading to stop by and see her. He got there and knocked on the door. Betty had her ear phones in so she couldn't hear him. The door was locked so he knocked again. This time he heard. 

"Coming!" Betty answered it and saw Jughead. She sighed softly. "Not tonight Juggie I'm really busy and not in the mood."

“Oh... I’ll just go.”

"No stay. I can use some hugs. Just no sex tonight." Betty kissed him.

“So you thinks that’s all I’m here for?” He said upset, pulling away.

"No... sorry... I'm stressed and my new art teacher just hit on me." Betty sighed.

“You literally sighed when you saw me. You aren’t even happy to see me.”

"I am Juggie. I'm sure." She teared up.

“I’ll just call you tonight.” He started walking away.

"No stay." Betty held his hand.

“I know when I’m not wanted.” He pulled away.

"Juggie it's not you. It's me... my mother called. My grandmother died."

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

"I'm still trying to come to terms with it. Then my art teacher hit in me. I didn't mean to baby." Betty cried. Jughead didn’t know what to say. "Can I hug you?" She whispered.

“You should’ve told me. I could’ve been there for you...”

"I know. I found out and I just broke down. I couldn't pick up and phone I was shaking." Betty hugged him.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I'm sorry." She looked up at him.

“Don’t be. It’s fine. I’ll just leave you alone.”

Betty just nodded crying.

____

At one in the morning Betty used the key he gave her and snook into his room. He was fast asleep. She fell asleep not wanting to be alone. He woke up to her in bed as he just held her. He just looked at her before falling back asleep.

Hours later he woke up again with Betty moving him. She was desperate for the toilet."I'm desperate for the toilet." She kissed him. Jughead just moved so she could get up.

She ran to the toilet. Five minutes later she came back and hugged him. He was facing away from her so she hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry Juggie. I should have told you... your my Juggie." Betty kissed his neck.

“It’s fine.”

"What did you want to say last night?" She wondered.

“Nothing.”

Betty nodded. "I wanted to talk about us." She told him.

Jughead got up and grabbed a little box. He handed it to her. Betty looked at him confused. She slowly opened it up. She saw a necklace with a note. 

‘I’m sorry I didn’t ask sooner. I should’ve. Be my girlfriend?’

Betty looked at him with a massive smile on her face. "Yes." She cried hugging him.

“I was going to give that to you last night.”

Betty gasped. "I'm so sorry I ruined it." Betty squeezed his hand.

“You didn’t. I was rude.”

"No you weren't. This is a big thing for you." She leaned up and kissed him. "But you know as much as I love the necklace. I don't need fancy jewellery to say yes."

“I should’ve been more considerate about your problems. I was being selfish.”

Betty moved to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the waist. 

"Its okay. My grandmother would have loved you." She cried. He didn’t say anything. "She's the only one I actually wanted you to meet."

He nodded.

"You know because we technically have been dating a year is it acceptable for other words?" Betty wondered."Again just wondering." She emphasized.

"Maybe." Jughead teases kissing her with his morning breath.

Betty smiled knowing she wants to say it. Betty know she loved him after 6 months of dating but not dating. They just kissed happily.

"I love you." She whispered.

“You do?” Betty cupped his face. "I've been keeping that in for 6 months." She smiled.

“How do you know?”

"Well Juggie your the first and last thing I think about. Your the one person I want to tell everything too bad or good. I know last night was an exception but I was shocked. I don't stop smiling when your on my mind. I can't stay mad at you. I just know I love you." Betty admitted.

“I love you too... I think.”

Betty kissed him softly as he kissed her back. "That means the world to me baby." She smiled. Jughead smiled faintly. "What made you change your mind about labeling it?"

“I figured it was about time.”

"Thank God. Maybe god knew to give me some happiness before taking my gran." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything. "That's me thinking positive baby."

"I know." He kissed her.

They spent the rest of the day in bed. They switched between making love and doing college work. 

_____

A few weeks later Betty had to go home to Riverdale. Her grandmother decided against a furnel. They were expensive so she decided to get cremated then let her family do their own ceremony. Jughead went with her. Betty was so nervous.

"Are you sure your ready to meet my family?" Betty nervously asked.

“Yeah.”

"I'm nervous." She confessed.

“It’ll be okay.”

Betty hugged him tightly. "Even if Alice tries to scare you away?" She stood on her tiptoes to lock eyes with her boyfriend. "She scared Veronica Lodge away."

“It’s going to be fine.”

Betty was the one driving. She nervously shook all the way there. Jughead gently stroked her hand. They got there hours later and unpacked their things at the hotel. Betty felt relaxed at the five seasons.

" I had a job here." Betty told him.

“Yeah?”

"Yeah I was on site babysitter. So people called me and I came."

“Cool.”

"Yep." Betty smiled. "Its where I almost had aex on prom night but got stood up. I'm so glad it did so I could have hot beach sex with my sexy boyfriend." Betty winked. Jughead smiled at her. "Plus the time we did it in the cinema bathroom."

“Yeah.”

"Imagine in my childhood bed." Betty hinted.

“Don’t tempt me Cooper.”

"But I'm tempting. The thought of getting caught by my mother. Stuff animals and photographs eyes watching us.

“You think that’s hot, Betts?” He smirked. Betty just blushed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

"Knowing we might get caught is hot." She kissed him.

“Then let’s try it.”

"That makes me more horny."He smirked at her."It has to be when I'm at home." Betty told him.

Jughead nodded.

"You'll get to see my pink place." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course its pink." He teased.

Betty pouted at him.

"I'm just saying that was the classic you when we first met." He kissed her pout.

"Well I had peach bedding covers." Betty told him.

"Well that I wouldn't expect." Jughead teased as he picked her up laying on the bed at the five seasons. 

Jughead was on top of her as Betty kissed him softly. "I love you." Jughead said confidently.

Betty looked at him with so much love in his eyes. "I love you Jughead. What's going to happen when you graduate this year? I have a 2 years left." She asked.

"Well make it work. We've managed this fair." He shrugged.

"You mean we've aimlessly walked around kissing one another acting like a couple. We ignored everyone's flirting."

"Exactly but now your my girlfriend and I love you."

____

At Sweet Water River: 

It was the following day and Jughead was meeting Alice. They were at the River scattering her grandmother's ashes. Betty went up to Alice and hugged her. Jughead stood back nervously.

"Mother this is my boyfriend." Betty smiled.

“Hi Mrs Cooper. It’s nice to meet you.”

"You too." She gave him a sad smile. "I hope you are treating my girl right."

“He is.” Betty smiled.

"Good." Jughead just hugged Betty. Betty hugged him back."Elizabeth say a few words for your grandmother."

Betty just nodded and pulled away from Jughead to go stand next to her mother. Jughead stayed back. She mouthed five minutes.

"Thank you for coming. Mell would have loved the turn out. Everyone who knows much gran hated black. Hence no black aloud. She was the heart and soul of the party. She showed me the true lessons of life. She told me when I was 16. You are enough for anyone. If someone comes along they will steal your heart from you. Its unexpected and it can cause pain or memories. She was right. Today isn't a day for sadness but a celebration of her life. Today we lay her to rest where she found the love of her life."

They continued on with their private ceremony. Jughead stood back waiting for Betty. He was there for moral support since he didn’t know her grandmother. He just wanted to support Betty in any way he could.

Betty headed to him half way through the ceremony in a mess. He pulled her in to his arms, holding her close."Thank you for coming." She kissed him. 

“Of course.”

"She would have hated this. She hated attention." Betty giggled softly. Jughead just smiled faintly.

Betty snook away from the river. They headed to Pops for food. They ordered and then went and sat down. Jughead just hugged her.

She snuggled to him. "I've been looking at apartments." She whispered.

“Really? Apartments where? You’re planning on moving?”

"I'm moving out of the flat with guys. I want our space." Betty kissed him.

“You’re saying you want to live together?”

"Yeah I guess I am."She shrugged.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Seriously?" Betty smiled excitedly.

“Yeah.”

"I found the perfect one. Its away from campus. I don't mind a 45 minute drive to college. It's an half an hour drive to work. It's a studio apartment." She explained.

“We can look for a few other listings and then we’ll decide.” He kissed her.

"Okay." Betty smiled. "Gran would have been proud of us moving in together." Jughead just nodded. "You graduate this year. I graduate next year. Its perfect timing."

Jughead smiled and kissed her. She just hugged him as he smiled more. "A bath." She added.

“Yeah.”

"We need a place with a bath." Betty kissed him.

Betty just held him as they ate their food. Jughead kissed her cheek. It was a sad day for her but having Jughead there made it the day better.

It took one whole year for them to be to label what they are. Looking down on them they now had Mell. 

Betty knew she would guide the both of them into greatness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

House hunting was stressful normally. Now add the fact that Betty is still at college. Jughead had graduated college.

Luckily for them Jughead had landed himself a job at magazine company. It was good pay which met they could get a slightly better house.

They had put offers on multiple apartments but they kept falling through.

Betty was currently at college working late on an art project when Jughead called her.“Hey baby.” Jughead said.

"Hey. Have we heard any news yet?"

“Nothing yet. I found a really good one we can put in an offer for.”

"Go for it. I'm getting nervous now." She sighed.

“We’ll find a place. I promise.”

"I know. I just want our privacy." Betty requested a face time. Jughead accepted it. “I know and we will have it.”

"I know." She smiled at him.

“I found a really good place. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a lot of space. I know we don’t need that much space but I think it would be nice. It’s in our price range too.”

"Seriously? We could have an art studio or office?" Her eyes lit up.

“Yeah.”

"That's amazing." Betty smiled.

“I put in an offer and now I’m just waiting to hear back on anything.”

"Hopefully we get it." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"V has already practically said she'll use my room as a design studio."

“I just can’t wait for us to have our own space.”

"Me too. It could be our forever home. Maybe kids." Betty whispered.

“Someday. We’re still way too young.”

"I know. I was thinking when we're 30." She told him.

“That’s awhile from now.”

"I know. But I believe we'll last."

“I hope so.” He smiled.

"I'll be home soon."

“Okay.”

____

2 hours later Betty came home to his place. He was half asleep on the couch with his laptop. Betty just kissed him as all his roommates were out.

“Hey sexy.” He whispered sleepily.

"Hey baby."

Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back sleepily. Jughead stood up and held her hand as they went to his bedroom. They got into his bed and fell asleep. They held each other close all night.

The following morning they woke up to an email. They got the apartment. Betty almost screamed waking everyone up. Jughead kissed her excitedly. Betty kissed him.

"We moving out!"

“Finally!”

“We need to figure out how we’re going to decorate it.”

"Grey and Cooper."She smiled.

"I like that." Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back before showing him her pinterest ideas. Jughead laughed softly.

"Baby we will probably end up killing plants." He teased.

"Yet you want a dog." She teased back.

"Because we won't kill it." Jughead pouted.

"Baby we can't not yet." Betty kissed his pout.

"Next year?" He asked.

"Maybe."

“Fine.” He pouted.

"Baby I want one too but we're not ready."

“I know.”

Betty wrapped her arms around him. "As soon as I'm done and we I find a good job. I promise you in a heart beat. We'll get a sheepdog baby." She kissed his pout again. Jughead just smiled as she smiled back at him. "Can we go see our new home?" Betty excitedly squealed.

“Of course.” He smiled.

Betty gave him another snog before they headed out. 

They were both so nervous. They headed to the office to grab the keys. Feeling the cold metal in their hands excited them more. Twisting it open for the first time was a dream come true. Jughead smiled at Betty excitedly.

"This is home." Jughead whispered.

Betty kissed him happily. Whilst Jughead picked her up spinning her around. He was so happy he was crying. They headed inside happily.

"This is perfect!" Betty kissed him.

"I can see you painting in the living room." Jughead smiled.

“I can see you reading on the couch every morning with your coffee.” Betty smiled.

"Which I then watch you paint or rush around for college and work." He teased kissing her neck.

"You mean you rush around for your keys for work? That's why we have a key hook or bowl."

“Yeah? You think I’ll remember to put them there?” He teased.

"You better. I will take sex away if you don't." Betty teased back.

“Meanie.” He teased.

Betty giggled kissing him before she saw the kitchen. She gasped in awe. Jughead smiled at how excited she was. She walked over and hugged the breakfast bar. Jughead laughed softly.

"I can finally teach you how to cook." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Because how do you burn pasta?" She teased.

"Babe that was only five times." He sighed.

"Four times too many." She kissed him. Jughead just pouted. She couldn't resist a kiss as she kissed his pout off. "Baby seriously you can't burn pasta five times." She hugged him.

“Well I did.” He pouted

"Oh I know. I have pictures."

“You’re mean.” Betty shrugs,"Yet you love me."

“You’re lucky I do.” He teased.

"Oh I know. I would still be trying to figure out who I was shly without you." 

Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him back sweetly. As they kissed their phone rang. Jughead pulled away to answer it. It was Archie he wanted to see if he would come out tonight with the boys.

“Hey Arch. I don’t know if I can.”

"Why? You're not working tonight." He asked confused.

“Depends if Betty wants to do anything.”

"Ask her now."

“I’ll text you later. We’re looking at our new apartment right now.”

"Wait you got it?" Archie smiled.

“Yeah.” Jughead said happily.

"Congratulations man. Have fun decorating Betty will go insane."

“Thanks Arch.”

"No problem. Message me if you can." He smiled.

The call quickly ended as Betty pouted. "Its only because I have visions in my head and I want them to be perfect." She kissed him.

“Arch wants me to come out with them tonight.”

"You can if you want too baby. I want to paint the bathroom tonight. I was thinking the beach we went to after the day we met?" Betty asked. "I have a few days of work and I finished my projects for college."

“Okay.”

"I love you." Betty kissed him.

"I love you too." 

They both headed out. Betty headed to the paint shop as Jughead headed over to the boys. Betty couldn't wait. She had a vision for each room. 

Betty wanted to start on the bathroom. She was painting it the beach they met at after the day they met. It took her two days and no rest. When she got stuck into a project she got stuck into it. 

Betty was so proud of how it turned out. She had planned to paint a diner theme in the kitchen. Jughead was all for it. He loved diners. Betty started that the night she got home from college.

It's been a week since they got the place and a week since she had decorated two rooms. Betty's plan was decorate the house furnish it then move in. Jughead was furnishing the house when Betty was at college.

Jughead had ended up finishing the house one day while she was at class. Betty was so excited to finish painting the house instead Jughead wallpapered it saving time. Betty came home from class to see it completely finished.

"Baby?" Betty shouted.

“Yeah?” He yelled from the other room.

"Its all done?" She said in shock surprise.

“Yeah. I finished today.” He smiled coming in to the room she was in.

"Its nice." Betty smiled. "How much help did you have to get in all done for today?"

"Alot. But we're finally moved in." Jughead hugged her. Betty hugged him back. "Its perfect." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily.

"It's home."

Betty pulled away just to lay down in their living room on the floor. Jughead just smiled. "What's your favourite room?" She asked.

"The bedroom of course." He teased.

"Oh my god I've not seen it."

Betty rushed to see it, pulling him along. She gasped in excitement. Jughead just smiled at how excited she was.

"This is perfect."

“We’re finally living together.” He smiled. "Finally."Jughead just smiled.

______

A few months passed and it was Jughead birthday. Betty had promised next year for a puppy but she couldn't resist when she saw this abandoned puppy sheep dog at the shelter. It only had three legs. It was 6 weeks old.

Jughead was at work and Betty couldn’t wait to surprise him. Betty put the puppy in the living room. She knew Jughead would be home soon. She was sat playing with the puppy. Jughead was home an hour later. He walked in and stopped in his tracks.

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" She smiled.

“You got a puppy?”

"Happy birthday baby." Betty smiled. "I couldn't leave this little girl at the shelter." Jughead sat down next to her excitedly."We need a name. She only has three legs."The puppy came running up to Jughead. 

It only had three legs so she hobbled to him.

"I know we said wait but I couldn't." Betty pouted.

“She’s adorable.” Jughead smiled.

"What shall we call her?"

“I don’t know.” He said.

"Well I think your old dog was called Hotdog so why don't we call her candy?" Betty suggested.

“She doesn’t look like a candy to me.

"Hottie, lottie, hoppy." She listed

“Daisy, Lily, Ivory.” Jughead listed.

"Ivory." Betty's face lit up. "Ivory Jones."Jughead just smiled"Our family."

Jughead kissed her happily. Betty smiled into the kiss.“I love you.”

"I love you too. I can't believe this is us."

"If you asked me when we first met if i imagined this i would tell you to fuck off." Jughead laughed.

"Me too."

Life is funny. 

It never goes how you expect. One summer of mistakes and regrets could turn into the best mistakes of your life.

One summer of regret but a life time of appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Like and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Check out our other fics or my individual fics.


End file.
